In unilateral inattention or hemineglect, damage to the neural network responsible for directed sensory attention results in decreased exploration and a distorted internal representation of the left hemispace. This inattention has been found to be predictive of poor functional outcome after stroke. The large scale neural network has been characterized and its components have been defined. Many of these components involve dopaminergic pathways. Restoring the balance of dopamine through the use of a dopamine agonist should improve directed attention. The overall goal of this research is to evaluate the effectiveness of dopamine agonist therapy in patients with hemispatial neglect, as well as in the intact neural network of control patients, to verify the importance of dopaminergic systems in human subjects.